Skky the Shapeshifter
by Lost-magic
Summary: Skyy is the daughter of Numair and Daine. Her life gets turned upside down though when a Carthaki prince arrives at the court. He and Skky soon get to be friends. But is that all they are? And what about Arry, Skyy's knight friend?R & R PLEASE!
1. The Carthaki Rider

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story accept for Jakelle and Skyy's personality are mine. The world of Tortall was created by Tamora Pierce and all other characters belong to her (though I wish they were mine).  
  
Skyy was sitting under a willow tree reading when she heard someone walking towards her. She looked up to see her mother standing over her.  
  
"Skky I'm afraid I have to go to Fort Giant Killer. They're having some trouble with wolves and I need to sort it out before someone gets hurt," said Daine. She hated having to leave her daughter alone at the palace but she couldn't bring her with either.  
  
Skyy sighed, "Where's dad going to be?"  
  
"He's with Baron George at Pirates Swoop, seems that they've been having a lot of raids lately," said Daine quietly.  
  
"Oh," muttered Skyy as she went back to reading her book.  
  
"So your father should be back in a day or two and I'll be back in a week," said Daine feeling guilty at the thought of leaving her daughter alone for the second time that month.  
  
"Ok, see you in a week;" said Skyy, she looked up from her book and smiled, "Mother I'll be fine. Don't worry so much!"  
  
"I just feel bad about leaving you," muttered Daine.  
  
"Well don't. I'm fine and you need to help the people at the fort, so go on, I promise not to do anything stupid," said Skky, why didn't her mother understand that she could take care of herself?  
  
"Good bye then," said Daine as she shapeshifted into a hawk.  
  
"See you later!" called Skky then went back to reading her book.  
  
That evening Skky had dinner with the riders then went to her family's suite in the palace. She sat by a window that over looked the front court yard as it started to rain. She just sat there, thinking. When all of sudden she heard a ruckus out her window, she look out to find there was a tiered traveler who had just arrived. She got up and grabbed a cloak, then ran out the secret door her mother had put in so her animal friends could visit. As she got closer the traveler she could tell he was a young man who had traveled a great distance and at great speed. The man then fell off his horse.  
  
A few hostlers had come to see what all the fuss was about and just stood in the rain and watched him fall. That mad Skyy angry, "Don't just stand there! Take his horse to the stables and tell there majesties that they have a visitor! I'm taking him to get clean clothes and food!" The hostlers immediately go to work and did as they were told. 


	2. The Prince

Someone pointed out to me that fact that Kaddar's children are half Tortallan so it wouldn't make sense for Jake not to be able to inherit the throne. Sorry about that. I've decided to change that. Thank's for the reviews! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Are you alright?" asked Skky as she gave a towel to the weary traveler.  
  
"Yes," said the young man, "But I have an urgent message for the king."  
  
"Go on," urged Skky, this was getting exciting.  
  
"I bring news from Carthak; Emperor Kaddar has been enchanted and has fallen into a coma. If something is not done soon the country will fall apart, just as it did under Ozorne's rule."  
  
Skyy was shocked, "I'll get a messenger to tell them right away, in the mean time change into these dry clothes," she handed him a pair of britches, boots, and a cotton shirt then left to tell the king. She had never intended to find a messenger but outsiders never understood why the people of Tortall did so many things on there own when they could get a servant to do it for them. Skyy quickly went through the endless corridors and passages until she found the kings study. She knocked loudly on the door.  
  
"Come in," called a rough voice.  
  
Skyy bowed, "Your majesty. I have just received word that Emperor Kaddar has fallen into a sort of enchanted coma. Many people are afraid that the country will go insane without him to hold it together."  
  
The king stood up, "Skky this is no laughing matter, are you sure of your source?"  
  
She shook her head, "I do not know him but he has just ridden in with this news not half an hour past."  
  
"Take me to him," demanded the king, who looked very tense.  
  
Skyy nodded and led him to the room where the rider was.  
  
King Jonathan and Skyy walked into the room to fine the young man sitting on a chair eating a piece of bread. "Mithros!" said the king.  
  
"What?" asked Skyy, things just kept getting more and more interesting.  
  
"Prince Jakelle we'll move you to a privet suite immediately, had I known you were coming I-" The prince cut him short.  
  
"King Jonathan, you needn't worry about getting me a room immediately I am quite content to sit here and discuss this matter with you right now and here."  
  
"Very well, but I shall send someone to prepare a room for you while we talk. Is there any food that you would prefer?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"No thank you, this suits me quite nicely," said Jakelle as he took a bit of bread.  
  
"Would you mind leaving us alone, Skyy," it was a dismissal for Skyy.  
  
"Yes your highness," said Skyy with a sigh as she shut the door behind her. She never got to do anything fun. She spent the rest of the night sulking in her room.  
  
The next day Skyy sat under her tree and read again, or at least tried to. The wind kept blowing her long brown hair into her face and turning her pages without asking. As she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear she noticed someone was walking towards her. She didn't feel like standing up so she just waited for them to come to her.  
  
"Hello," said the person.  
  
Skyy jumped to her feet, "Prince Jakelle! I did not realize it was you if I had known-" He cut her short, as it seemed he had a tendency to do.  
  
"Please, don't worry about all that court stuff, I hate it. Call me Jake," said the prince.  
  
"Alright," muttered Skyy.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for getting me dry clothes and food and all that stuff," he said, "And I wanted to ask your name."  
  
"Well, you're welcome," said Skyy, who was slightly confused, "My name is Skky Salmalin."  
  
"Mithros!" cried the prince, putting a hand on his head, "You're the daughter of Numair Salmalin and the Wildmage!"  
  
"Yes, but don't make such a fuss, my life really isn't that interesting," sighed Skky.  
  
"You must be kidding," said Jakelle in disbelief, "You are the child of the two most powerful mages in Tortall! Your life must be action packed!"  
  
Skyy shook her head, "My parents worry too much about me to let me do anything fun. What about you? You're a prince; your life must be full of all sorts of adventure."  
  
"Are you kidding? I have to go to stupid formal parties and wear uncomfortable clothes. Yuck! Not for me. Luckily I don't have to go to court functions very often," said Jakelle.  
  
"Why not?" asked Skyy as she sat down under the tree again. "I'm not really all that close to Kaddar. I'm his half brother. After his father died our mother remarried to my father. They had me. Kaddar never liked my father, he's Tortallan, and I couldn't inherit the throne anyway, since he has children so it doesn't really matter. Besides, I hate court so it's all for the best," he said as he sat down next to Skyy.  
  
"So what do you do when you're not at court," asked Skyy.  
  
"I study magic. I was trying to get my black robe but I'm not nearly there yet," said Jakelle.  
  
"Is that why you want to talk to me? My magic?" asked Skyy backing away.  
  
"No," said Jakelle, "Please, don't leave. I don't know anyone here. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Would you mind showing me around? We don't have to talk about magic, unless you want to."  
  
Skyy nodded, "Alright, I didn't mean to make you think that I don't like you or anything, it's just-"  
  
"Just what?" prompted Jakelle.  
  
"I just don't like magic, I'm sorry Prince Jakelle," said Skyy weakly.  
  
"That's okay; we don't need to talk about magic. I wont even mention it if you don't want me to. And call me Jake," said Jakelle.  
  
Skyy smiled, "You're a talkative one aren't you?"  
  
"That I am. So are you going to show me around or not?" wondered Jake.  
  
"I think I will," said Skyy brightly.  
  
"Good, let's go get horses," said Jake and they headed for the stables. They spent the afternoon exploring the Tortallan shops which were full of amazing things. Skyy found that she liked to spend time with this foreigner and started to show him around every day.  
  
One morning she met Jake at the stable as usual, but something seemed different about her. There was a shine in hers that hadn't been there before.  
  
"I've been wondering," asked Skyy sheepishly, "Can you take animal shape? Horse imparticular?"  
  
"Yes," said Jake.  
  
"Good," said Skyy, "Then I'd like to do something different today." Jake looked very confused.  
  
When they reached the edge of the forest Skyy spoke again, "I was wondering if you'd like to go for a run."  
  
"A run?' asked Jake, now very confused.  
  
"In horse shape," Skyy explained.  
  
Jake smiled, "So, Skyy the daughter of mages does have magic after all. I was beginning to think you didn't have it and that that was why you didn't like the subject."  
  
Skyy frowned, "I do not have the Gift as my father does, which was rather a family let down though I do have wildmagic and the Sight."  
  
Jake cocked his head, "So, why don't you like to talk about it?"  
  
Skyy sighed, "When I was little no one would let their child play with me if they knew of my powers, they thought I would corrupt their children. So I never mentioned or used it unless I was made to by my parents or the King."  
  
"I see," said Jake thoughtfully as her ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Skyy's face lit, she decided they needed a subject change, "Race you to that field!" Then she shapeshifted into horse form and took off at a gallop. Jake soon fallowed suite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's all for now! Hey, and when you're reviewing please be gentle about how you say things for me to improve on. I started another story but it got such a bad review that I took it off. *sniffle* that just crushed my poor little heart. 


	3. The Party

The next day Skyy and Jake were talking under their favorite tree when suddenly someone walked over to them.  
  
"Jakelle is it?" asked the man, he was wearing a black mage robe.  
  
Jake and Skyy stood up. Jake spoke, "Yes, but please call me Jake."  
  
"Da!" called Skyy as she hugged her father, "About time you got back!"  
  
"Master Salmalin!" cried Jake, "I'm honored to meet you!"  
  
Numair looked at him suspiciously, "Prince Jakelle, I am curious to know why you have taken such interest in my daughter." Skyy frowned, not liking the direction that this conversation was going.  
  
"Da, maybe we can talk about this some other time. Prince Ronald and Princess Shinkokami's 18th wedding anniversary is tonight and there's a party. We can discuss it then," she gave her father the look of don't-even- think-about-saying-another-word. At first she expected him to ignore it but in the end he caved.  
  
"You have to go and get dressed for the party in half an hour, and remember that your mother isn't here make sure you don't forget," and with that Numair walked away.  
  
Skyy moaned and shook her head. Why did he have to embarrass her so?  
  
Jake smiled, "Forget him, we're just friends remember? He'll figure that out eventually."  
  
Skyy shook her head, "He tends to be very....protective. And persistent."  
  
Jake shrugged, "We'll just have to teach him a lesson then. Don't you have any male friends?"  
  
"Sure there's Squire Arry and I've got some friends in the riders," she sighed, "But none of them are ever around."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure how long I'll be around," said Jake thoughtfully.  
  
I wish he could stay, Skyy thought to herself, but he's a prince!  
  
"I have to go and get ready," said Skyy, "How about you? Are you going?"  
  
Jake laughed, "Like I would be allowed not to show up at an event like this? I wish!" Then they both left to get ready.  
  
That evening Skyy arrived at the party wearing a lovely light blue dress and wore her hair in a knot on the back of her head. But despite the fact that she looked very pretty she was sitting alone on a window sill. Nobody would talk to the witches' daughter, she might hex them! At least, that's what everyone said. Skky had tried to explain that she didn't have the Gift but nobody believed that the daughter of the two most powerful mages in the realm wouldn't have the Gift.  
  
Skyy had been very unhappy to find that none of her squire friends had come. Jake was yet to appear as well. Skyy sighed, it was still early, and after all they hadn't eaten yet. Maybe some of her friends would still make an appearance.  
  
Skyy was surprised by a hand on her shoulder, she turned abruptly.  
  
A smiling young man stood behind her, "I'm sorry Skyy. Did I startle you?"  
  
Skyy was very confused, who was this strange young man? The thought must have shone on her face because to her surprise the man laughed.  
  
"Don't you even recognize your old friend? I know it's been awhile, months actually, and I've grown quiet a bit. But Mithros! So have you!" the man laughed again.  
  
Why did this man seem so familiar?  
  
The young knight was starting to look a little upset, "Skyy, how can you not remember me? It hasn't been that long."  
  
Then it hit her, "Arry, is it really you?"  
  
He smiled, "I was afraid you'd forgotten me."  
  
She hugged him, "Gods Arry! How could I forget you!" He laughed as he hugged her back.  
  
"Hello Skyy, who might this charming knight be?" called Jake.  
  
Arry let her go, "Prince Jakelle of Carthak, may I present to you Arry of Queenscove."  
  
"It's wonderful to meet you Arry," said the prince as eh shook Arry's hand, "and please call me Jake."  
  
"It's good to meet you too, Jake," said Arry.  
  
"So Jake, your family's in the book of gold correct?" asked Jake.  
  
"Yes," replied Arry sounding rather board, "And I have two sisters, one older and one younger. Do we have to talk about this? It's all rather dull."  
  
Jake looked relieved, "Good, I was afraid that if I was to act as a noble I would have to make boarding conversation."  
  
"Gods I'm glad I don't have to do that!" cried Arry.  
  
Then a servant walked up behind Jake, "Prince Jakelle your presence had been requested by the king."  
  
Jake sighed, "Duty calls me once again. I hope to see you again Arry." Then he walked off to talk to King Jonathan.  
  
Arry and Skyy didn't have time to talk though after Jake left because then dinner started. They were all, unfortunately, placed at different tables.  
  
Skyy found herself often looking in Arry and Jake's direction that night. As the evening wore on she noticed that Arry would often look at her but Jake didn't seem to have time to look at her. He was too busy flirting with other young ladies to pay attention to her. As it was Skyy found that she really liked the wine that night and had a few to many glasses. Her parents rarely let her drink and if they did it was only on occasions like this.  
  
After dinner Skyy was simply loitering about when she ran into Arry, literally. She wasn't looking where she was going and had actually run head on into her friend.  
  
Arry looked concerned when he saw her, "Skyy, are you feeling alright? Your face is kind of pale."  
  
Skyy's head was spinning from the wine, "I don't know."  
  
"I think you should go back to your rooms," he said, "Do you need help."  
  
She shook her head then managed to trip and nearly fall over, clearly she was quite drunk.  
  
A smiled pulled at the edge of Arry's lips, "I'll help you to your rooms."  
  
Skyy muttered thanks as they walked to her family's suite. When they reached her rooms Skyy heard a sound of laughter as Jake and one of the beautiful court ladies walked down the hall towards the library. Skyy's cheeks turned red when she saw the two of them, dancing around like moonstruck lovers.  
  
Skyy didn't know why she did it, the act was impulsive and unlike her. As Jake and the lady rounded the corner Skyy put an arm around Arry's neck and kissed him. Arry was very surprised by this new behavior from a usually thoughtful and private Skyy.  
  
He pulled away, "Skyy what are you doing?"  
  
"I kissed you," she said, she didn't really know what he was say or even what she was saying. Suddenly it felt like the ground was swaying beneath her. All she said was, "Oh my." before she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for, now and remember, please think before you review.  
  
P.S. Here's something else for you to think about, who decided that when a stoplight turns green we go and red we stop? Why not the other way around or with colors like blue and purple? Think about it. 


	4. Breakfast with a side of Chit Chat

Hey, sorry it's taking me so long to update, my computer broke down. But enough about me, go on and read.  
  
Skyy woke up with a terrible headache. She groaned as she put a hand to her head. Kitten whistled something to her. It resonated in her head making her head hurt even more. She moaned.  
  
"Kit, would you please be quiet. My head hurts," said Skyy as she tried to sit up. Kit whistled once more in apology.  
  
Skyy's head spun as she sat up and it took a minute for her eyes to focus.  
  
"I see you have been behaving rashly," called Numair voice, "What has gotten into you? Where is the sensible girl your mother and I raised?"  
  
Skyy gave a weak smile, "I'm still here, and I was just very stupid last night."  
  
"I hope this has taught you a lesson," said Numair as her placed a hand on her head, "Hold still." Skyy instantly felt her head cool and her vision focus a little more.  
  
"Thanks Da. It feels a lot better," she said. Numair mumbled something about him not having to do this if she hadn't been celebrating so much.  
  
Then she bathed and went to the riders mess for breakfast. She sat down alone and ate her porridge. At least, she was alone before Arry sat down next to her.  
  
Skyy sighed and blushed, this was very awkward, "Um, Arry. I'm...err...sorry....about last night. I wasn't really thinking and didn't mean any thing by it."  
  
Arry shrugged, "It's alright. I knew you were flat out drunk."  
  
Skyy's blush depend as she looked down at her breakfast.  
  
Arry laughed, "Don't worry about it. Tell me, what's new in the capital? If you tell me I spin some tales for you." Skyy smiled and started to relay all that had happened over the past months, she would always be comfortable with Arry of Queenscove.  
  
How's that? Too sappy? I don't know *gives a big sigh and falls backwards onto a bed*. Tell me if it's really bad. Also R & R my new story if you get a chance. It's call Captain Jack Sparrow and Me. Gotta go! 


	5. Arguments and Shapeshifting

Hi! This should be a good chapter (he he) have fun reading.  
  
Skyy walked down to the stables to visit some of them more friendly palace horses when she saw Jake waiting for her at there usual meeting place.  
  
"Hey," called Jake as he ran toward her, "Skyy, where have you been? I've been waiting for you for half an hour."  
  
She shrugged, "I've shown you all the interesting places in Corus. Besides, that lady you were talking to last night could probably have shown you a better time then me." Skyy said the last few words with such distaste you could practically here the jelousy in her voice.  
  
"That was Lady Beth of Eldorne. You know her aunt, Delia. She has recently been having trouble with the peasants of her fief. I was trying to be sympathetic," said Jake indignantly.  
  
Skyy snorted, "If that's sympathy I don't know what flirting is."  
  
Jake looked angry now, "Skyy, what does it matter to you anyway if I was flirting with her, which I wasn't! You were the one kissing Arry of Queenscove!"  
  
Skyy turned red with embarrassment, "I was drunk. I didn't mean it. Arry understands."  
  
Jake looked at her seriously, "Perhaps you wouldn't get into such awkward situations if you didn't get so drunk!"  
  
"That was the first time I'd ever been drunk in my entire life!" Skyy was practically screaming now. She felt angry, sad, embarrassed, and ashamed, "I'll see you tomorrow Jake." Then she ran to her family's suite to cry.  
  
When she got home she flopped onto her bed and cried out all her tears. Once that was done she felt much better and her mind was clearer. She stepped out of her room to get a drink of water only to find her mother sitting at the table.  
  
"Ma!" she cried, throwing her arms around her mother.  
  
"Hello, Skyy. I guess you missed me," she said with a small smile.  
  
Skyy wiped a tear from her cheek, "It's been a difficult week."  
  
"I can see that," replied her mother.  
  
"I'm going to go for a run alright mother," said Skyy.  
  
"Of course," said Daine. Then Skyy left.  
  
Skyy shapeshifted into horse shape once she had reached the edge of the forest, then took off like a shot. Galloping, forgetting all her cares and simply enjoying the feel of her hooves pounding the ground and the wind blowing through her mane.  
  
After a while she began to tire and decided to head back to the palace. She looked around; she hadn't realized that the sun had set. Now it was beginning to grow dark. She didn't know which way the palace was now! She shapeshifted into a squirrel and ran up the side of a tree. She could just barely see the place. There was no way she would be able to find her way back on foot so she took the shape of a hawk.  
  
As she took flight she realized that this may not have been the best plan. The wind was strong and against her, which made flying difficult. Many of the other birds who had landed in the trees call to her, wondering why someone would be stupid enough to fly in such a wind as this. A wind like this always meant a bad storm was on the way. Skyy looked up. It was true, what the birds had told her, the sky was covered in clouds and it looked as if it was ready to rain. Skyy decided to try and quicken her pace.  
  
She flew hard and fast, long past nightfall and was beginning to wonder if she had gotten turned around or gone the wrong direction. Suddenly she saw it, a small speck below her. The wind had grown so powerful by now that it did not matter where she was, she had to land. She landed on the ground and shapeshifted into the shape of a cat, hoping someone might take her into whatever the building she had landed by was. She scratched at the door mewing, but no one came. Skyy was beginning to lose hope when she herd a voice, Come, it's warm inside. A drop of rain fell on her nose as she turned to see an orange and white tabby sitting a few feet away from her.  
  
Follow me, said the tabby as he turned away from her and began to trot towards a barn that Skyy hadn't noticed. She followed, just one step behind. The rain was coming down harder now and she had to get inside.  
  
Once they were inside and they had shook all the water from their fur the tabby began to talk to her again.  
  
My name is Chinko, who are you? He asked her. He was young, maybe two years old and still was kittenish. He pounced at an imaginary mouse.  
  
My friends call me Skyy, she said. Ma always told her to be kind to her host, human or animal, Thank you for giving me shelter.  
  
Chinko gave a mental shrug; I could not leave you all alone out there in the cold.  
  
Excuse me, but might you happen to know where we are? She asked him.  
  
Sure, he said, you're in Blue Harbor.  
  
So, she was in Blue Harbor, which was two days ride from Corus. She would have to fly home in the morning. She must have gotten way off course.  
  
She muttered another thank you then curled up in a haystack and went to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Okay, I hope that that was interesting enough. And I hope that there was finally enough magic and shape shifting for those of you who though I didn't have enough. *Pulls a chocolate bar out of her pocket and unwraps it* now it's time for me to relax and take a break. That took me 45 minutes to write! *unfortunately sad but true* Aloha!  
  
P.S. What do you think should happen next? I've got an ending I just need some more stuff to happen between now and then. R & R! Bye! 


	6. The Tower

Disclaimer: Yeah I've been lazy, I disclaim any and all material that wasn't created from my brain in this fic! cries a river (Bet you didn't expect that!)  
  
Sorry, it's been a long time since I updated this! But here we go!  
  
Skyy woke to find herself laying on a hay bale. The smell was warm and comforting.  
  
Here, said Chinko as he pushed a piece of fish towards her, The farmer all ways feeds me.  
  
Thank you, said Skyy as she gobbled up the fish, she had been hungry! Chinko? She said, Thank you for letting me spend the night with you but I really should be going.  
  
Chinko looked sad, Why? You just got here?  
  
Skyy sighed, I have to go home.  
  
But why? Asked the cat, We haven't even gotten to play yet!  
  
I know, but I really have to go! Said Skyy, she didn't want to hurt his feelings but knew that she had.  
  
Will you come and visit me again sometime? Chinko wanted to know.  
  
We'll see, said Skyy as she shifted into a crow.  
  
Chinko looked at her surprised, Wow. That was so cool! Do it again!  
  
Next time! Said Skyy with a laugh as she flew away. As she took off though she noticed that her wings felt like lead and her head ached. She didn't think that she could fly all the way to Corus without a rest. She decided to stop and rest at her father's tower. It had been a long time since she had been there and she had always liked it.  
  
When she reached the tower she nearly clasped as she landed. Her wings hurt and she was so exausted that she could barely shift back into a human. She put her hand on the door and looked around herself nervously, she didn't have any clothes! She closed her eyes and gingerly stroked the door and muttered the password, "Skysong." The door swung open and she leapt inside.  
  
It was dark and chilly in the tower, she grabed a blanket off a chair that they always kept on a table near the door, you never knew who would come to call at that tower or what condition they would be in. She wrapped herself in it and sighed as she heat began to fill her skin and mind. She wanted to go to sleep right then and there, but she knew that she would have to eat something first. It would do her no good to fall asleep but not be able to get out of bed then next because she fell ill! So she began to climb up the stairs that lead to the top of the tower. The tower was about 300 feet tall and consisted of 15 floors. The ground floor had no prpous, just a place where people who came to call could enter and exit through and hang there coats. That first floor was cold, dim, and somewhat dreary. It gave the impression that the tower wall all made of cold, damp, grey stone, but once you reached the upper levels you realized that it wasn't that bad. The walls were covered in tapestries and the floors had plush rugs. The windows offered sweeping views.  
  
When Skky reached the second floor she entered the kitchen to see if there was any food lying around. Her family hadn't been there for months. Once she was born her family mostly lived at court. She dug around a drawer and found some strips of dried meat and a piece of moldy bread.  
  
For a mages tower there really isn't anything wonderful to eat around here, she thought to herself as she took a bite of the meat. She walk up three more levels before reaching the one that had her bedroom on it.  
  
She open the door to her room and sighed. It was good to be back. She lit a candle then curled up under the blankets on her bed and fell asleep.

Okay, how was that? Kinda short I know, but it's the best I can do right now. Lie detector goes off WHY I AM I STILL HOOKED UP TO THIS THING?!  
  
Chinko says review this or he wont share his fish with you! 


	7. Pirates Swoop

Disclaimer: This is not mine. I am disclaiming it so...yeah...don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed this fic! I feel oh so loved! Sorry it took so long to update. Hold onto your hats folks! Cuz here we go!

(A/N2: It's Skky, not Skyy, sorry if I've been spelling it wrong, I miss that stuff some times. I'll try to get it right)

................

The next morning Skky woke with the morning sun light blaring in on her face through a window. She got up and opened a drawer and pulled out underclothes, a pair of britches and a shirt and put them on. She dug around under her bed and found a pair of boots. Then she pulled back her hair.

She dug up another piece of jerky and ate it. Then she tried to shapeshift. But she felt light headed and everything went black.

When Skky came round she was laying on the floor, she had passed out. Her magic for shapeshifting was drained. She was still exhausted. Skky sighed, she'd just have to walk to Pirates Swoop, home of Lady Alanna. She was a good friend of her mother; Alanna would lend her a horse so that she could ride back to the palace.

So Skky set out. She walked for hours and was beginning to feel strained. How much farther could it be? She wondered. Finally she saw the flag of the Baroness waving from one of the towers of Pirates Swoop in the distance. But something was not right. Something was very wrong actually. Why was smoke rising from the towers? And... what was that booming noise? Skky broke into a run...something terrible was happening. She stopped suddenly and gasped, Pirates Swoop was under attack!

Skky stepped behind a tree and took a deep breath, shielding her from the scene; it gave her a sense of protection. She gulped in more air and realized that she was hyperventilating; she wasn't as brave as her parents. She wasn't a fighter! But she had to help, what else could she do? She knew she couldn't just sit here. So she began to creep towards the castle that Lady Alanna lived in. She'd dart behind a tree, or a rock. She walked silently, a family of birds twittered in the distance, arguing about who got the last bit of worm. Skky smiled. Hearing the animals chatter made her feel better. Finally she got to the edge of the woods and realized that she had no way of getting into Pirates Swoop with out getting beheaded or shot with an arrow. She sat down, the only thing she could do would be to shapeshift. It was risky, but she'd have to try.

Skky grabbed a piece of the copper flame inside her and transformed herself into a sparrow. It worked, but she felt very, very, tired. She had just enough strength to fly over the wall, land and shapeshift back into herself. She vaguely realized that she was lay on the ground with out any clothing, but that hardly mattered. Then she passed out.

Okay, I updated, so you can review! Please! I won't update again until I've gotten 5 more reviews. That's a total of 30. Good luck!


End file.
